Love that will be kept
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Dark! France x reader. Rated M for torture, etc. perhaps his love just wasn't shown the way you wanted, but it was there. And he didn't want to share it.


**Warnings: torture, gore, violence. Rated M for those reasons and those reasons alone. Mostly torture...**

**Contains Dark! France**

**Pairing: France x reader. Implied reader x germany and reader x japan.**

**Summary: love + Dark!France = pain**

"F- Franc-"

"Shut up!"

Your eyes widened as you were shoved into a underground room. The only thing which was in was a steel table, a small closet, and dimmed lights overhead. There was a constant buzzing sound and you reached for your sword. It was ripped away from your side, leaving you to feel defenceless. When you reached for your gun the same thing happened to it. You then watched the Frenchman hit you with the butt of the firearm against your jaw. You then it was a warning hit and you looked at him with hate in your eyes. You wanted to tear the man and nation to pieces for hurting you.

"You're on 'is side. You betrayed me, Arthur, Matthew, all of us! What did zey promise you?"

You felt Francis's fingernail trace over your lower lip. You didn't respond and then felt him slap your face. It stung but you still stood strong.

"Don't make me repeat myself. What did zey offer you to put a bullet zrough my 'head?"

You averted your eyes as you felt him place cold metal cuffs around your wrists. He tightened them until they pinched your skin and your fingers would eventually become tingly then numb.

He unsheathed your katana then flicked the blade.

"Japanese sword. German gun. I 'ave done this for centuries. I know when I am betrayed. And I know 'ow to make you confess. But per'aps we can make zis easy. Just confess, and you won't be 'urt... Much..."

The way his eyes brimmed with a demonic undertone made you know he was lying. He would kill you either way. France finally got an upper hand on the Axis. And he was ripping them to shreds. You were simply one more obstacle.

You felt the blade draw slowly down your cheek, making it as if you had just cried a tear of blood. It hurt and you winced slightly.

"Honhonhon, zat is nothing to flinch at."

The Frenchman tripped you onto your knees in a clean and heavily practiced move. Your body slammed into the cemented ground below, sending shocks of pain to travel up your legs and echo in your chest area.

You felt him grip your hair through dirtied and bloodied white gloves, tilting your head upwards.

"I don't like 'urting a lady, but zis is simply business. Ze same business which made you betray me."

France let go of your head in disgust and you heard the small closet open. You heard metal objects be placed on the table and then heard a chain against the ground. You felt the Frenchman chain up your ankles together and attach the chain to your cuffs. It made you unable to lean any further forward as a small cluttering made a seed of fear bloom into a poisonous plant in the core of your stomach.

"You used to be so cute. So pretty and I actually loved you."

"You love any women you can sleep with."

Hate was evident in your voice and you heard Francis sigh. A sharp blade then travelled down your arm.

"Remember when you first saw Ludwig? You said you'd 'ate 'im. You said you'd never join his side. Or what about Kiku? You promised, just like I promised to protect you."

The blade travelled from your shoulder to your elbow, making you try very hard not to leak any tears. When he pulled the blade away you breathed out slowly yo regain yourself. You then felt something prod the wound.

"Zere is nothing to be scared about until I open you up."

He whispered soothingly in your war, his teeth brushing against your ear. You shook slightly and felt him peel your skin away. It made try to shake him away and he roughly grabbed your chin.

"Stop moving or I'll tie you to zat table."

He slapped you over the wound on your arm, causing it to bleed more. His clothed fingers became coated in it as he ran the finger inside your flesh. The feeling alone made you writhe and a desperate breath for air came upon you.

"O', you don't like zat?"

France's voice was doused in mockery and he chuckled before making you look him in his eyes. You saw demons in the eyes which turned to a deep navy blue in color.

You held his gaze for the few seconds necessary it took him to pinch your inner flesh on your arm. You gave a muffled scream and then felt both of his hands on your neck. This made you take in a breath of air, at least he'd leave that wound alone.

He ripped open your shirt, pulling it past your shoulders. He then pulled out a blade and traced a line shoulder to shoulder. As your skin became coated in blood he looked down at you like you were a misbehaved pet of his.

"Want to guess why I sleep with so many women but no nation sees zem? I 'ave to stay in practice, non? But zey aren't much fun because zey die so easily. But you promise to stay alive for me, right?"

"I'd rather kill myself."

Francis eyes feel into a glare as he once more struck you across the face. He then stood up to his full height and grabbed your hair. He held you in place as he forcefully kneed you. Your nose broke instantly and blood smeared across your nose and mouth. You tasted the coppery substance and felt him trace a finer down your cheek. You tried to pull away but his other hand was still holding your hair.

"You used to be such a well be'aved girl. Now look, you're a mess... But zis isn't revenge. No, zat's much worse. Zis is me trying to find answers."

"Well you'll have to try harder. The only information you're getting is news of failure from me!"

Francis let you go and he went back to making noises with his metal instruments. He then sighed to himself.

"I don't want to ruin your body anymore, but you'll die so much easier ze other way I 'ave in mind... Did zey tell you 'ow zey torture zeir prisoners? Did Ludwig tell you about ze way 'e uses gas chambers? Did Kiku tell you about 'is own prison camps? Well, let me welcome you to my own prison."

You felt something pierce your hand and you felt him slowly prick the tip of each finger, knuckle, and joints of each finger. He then took a small saw-liked knife and sawed the skin connecting each one.

"I used to love 'ow you'd zouch me wiz zese. But now zey'll die wiz ze memories."

You felt him saw one finger repetitively, your ring finger. When it reached the bone you yelped, making the Frenchman pause briefly.

"Anything to tell me?"

"I hope you burn in hell."

"'mm, but you'll burn like a broken doll."

Blood coated your finger and you lost all the feeling in it. Panic then made you squirm. Did he cut it off? Was it there?

You shook yourself back and forth, trying to somehow escape. All you felt was a kick to your spine in return. It made you crash into the floor, and you bit your lower lip to stop a scream when you fell onto your cut arm.

He then went back to his sawing.

"Remember when you'd let me kiss you 'ead to toe? You'd taste so sweet. Like 'oney and flowers. I'd start 'ere,"

Francis pierced your forehead and slowly tugged a blade through the flesh and veins of your face. He went over your nose, down your lips, down your neck, and then straight down to your stomach. He finished the line above your pants, and then picked up something else.

"I won't let you die zough."

You didn't speak, feeling your mouth pool with blood from your lips and tongue cut. Tears traced down your cheeks and each sob rocked your body. Each one made you wince in more pain, and it created an vicious cycle.

You kept an eye on Francis though, and saw him pull out a needle and thread. He started at your stomach and slowly stitched you up. You bit down on your lower lip, making the blood gush down your chin. You could feel it scrape against bone in a sickening slow pace.

Darkness flickered past your eyesight and you wanted to die so badly. You could feel him jab the needle in much deeper than needed, and you couldn't believe he was the same person you used to know.

He seemed so calm, with the same look in his eye of admiration for beauty. He cut the bloody string with his teeth and smiled down at you.

"Just a broken doll... My doll is broken just like my 'eart is now. You rest for a minute, I'll be right back with a surprise."

The Frenchman winked like he would before presenting you with flowers or love. Right before he got up though, he traced a finger past your lips.

"But if I can't kiss you anymore, nobody should."

"F-Fr-"

You felt him pierce the end of your mouth with the threaded needle and you whimpered.

"Don't you want my information?"

"I changed my mind. Just like you did about me."

Francis soothingly smiled as he held your mouth close. You screamed around his tough grip as he stitched your mouth close. You screamed around it but it was muffled. Francis smiled above you like you were the greatest gift he could ever receive.

"Now, don't cry too much. I'll go get zat surprise."

He smiled pleasantly as he left the room. The moment the door closed you flailed. You tried to open your mouth, feeling the thread cut through some skin. But it was thick and wouldn't break. You tried to get up on your knees and by the time you managed that, you dripped in sweat and was panting as best you could around the stitches.

You heard the door open and Francis came in with a large container. He placed it down and looked at you.

"O', you got up. Well, remember when we'd take baths each morning together? Zat was my favourite part of ze day. But now, you'll play alone in the water."

You shook your head as he pushed the container closer to you. Your nose was filled with blood and you could hardly breathe as it was. He wiped your tears away and smiled softly at you.

"My little doll, I always told you I'd love and protect you as long as you stayed mine. Protecting you from me was also on zat list."

Francis dunked your head under water and the moment the cold water filled your nose you shook your body fiercely. You couldn't breathe and began choking when he tugged your head out.

"Dormez vous? Dormez vous~?"

His voice was melodic while singing the lullaby he'd use to rock you to sleep by when you had nightmares. It seemed so long ago as now you cried to yourself. He dunked your head back in the water and you heard his voice become distorted. He tugged you up one last time and whispered something in your ear.

"Sleep well, chèrie."

He then let you go, resting a foot on the back of your head to keep you down. When you finally died he smiled and picked you up. He then kissed your forehead off center, on a part which no wounds or blood covered.

He went to another room, this one thick with the scent of death and a dirt ground. He placed you down to keep his eyes on you as he dug a hole. He went past many dead bodies, decayed skeletons, and some insect infested flesh before nodding in perfection. He then slowly lowered you into it, pulling his gloves off. He traced his hands over yours before unbinding you completely from your various restraints. He placed a rose on your chest and then buried you. Once done he kneeled down and made you a promise.

"'Istory is always written by ze victor. So nobody will ever know about zis. I know ze last world war ended long ago, but when zey find you, I'll say you were taken away by ze Germans and I never saw you again after ze second world war. But I'll never forget you. I 'ope when I die, centuries from now, you'll forgive me and I won't 'ave to 'urt you ever again. But ze last zing I will ever take is a broken 'eart. Zis way, we still love each other. Je t'aime, chèrie."

**A/N: maybe I should have done Chinese water torture in this... But that's somewhat harder with the victim having their mouth shut... **

**Anyways, sorry for killing you! ^W^**

**I'm not a psycho or anything, but come on, wars aren't pretty and you have no idea what happens in them! **

**... I kinda like dark! france... First dark! France I've seen where he doesn't rape somebody... *laughs* that was my original idea for this story...**


End file.
